Hidden Truths and Forgotten Memories
by Darkest Heiress
Summary: Hermione Granger, divorcée, and Draco Malfoy, widower, were not friends. They had not spoken to each other since graduating from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But the friendship blossoming between their children and other mysterious circumstances may bring them closer together in ways they never thought possible. [Epilogue compliant]


_A/N: Thank you to Gabriele Kazlauskaite, Malcolm7281, and a guest for letting me know the formatting was messed up!_

"Mum?"

Hermione looked up from her book to see her daughter hovering in the doorway to the living room. Hermione closed her book and patted the coach cushion next to her.

"I was wondering," Rose bit her lip, "if I could visit a friend during the summer? And maybe stay with them for a week?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Have you been invited?"

Rose's cheeks turned pink, "Mum, I wouldn't invite myself!"

Her mother nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Well, which friend is it?"

Rose's face grew even redder. "Scorpius."

Hermione blinked. "Scorpius Malfoy?" She fought to keep her tone and facial expression neutral.

Rose nodded.

"I'll have to talk it over with your father. I assume you haven't talked to Scorpius's parents about it. A week _is _a rather long time…"

"Mum," Rose became more serious, her back straightening and her jaw setting. "I really want to visit him. It's… his mother died."

Hermione blanched for a moment. She had seen Astoria on the Platform just last

year. Or had she? Now that she thought about it, she couldn't recall seeing the Slytherin standing with her husband and son. No, it had just been Scorpius and his father.

"I don't want him to be lonely all summer. He won't say so, but I can tell he's so down about it. He needs a friend."

Hermione smiled at her daughter. "And it's lovely that you want to be that friend, Rose."

Rose looked hopefully at her mother.

Hermione sighed. "I'll talk to your father about it."

"Thank you!" Rose threw her arms around her mother before running off to her room.

"Don't write Scorpius about it until there's anything final!" Hermione knew Rose was probably already sitting at her desk with a quill in her hand.

Hermione moved from the living room into the study. She wondered if it would be too late in the evening to Floo Ron. Knowing his schedule, probably not. She decided to apparate to his apartment building instead. Well, perhaps apartment was not the best word to describe it. It was more of a penthouse, a cluttered one at that, that he had been living in for the past several years. After their divorce, Hermione had been more than willing to let Ron keep the house, but he had refused. They eventually had decided to sell the house and each buy a new home as they moved on to the "next chapter of their lives". Now it had been five years and Ron was still living in a rented out suite and Hermione was still living in their old home.

There were, of course, ups to living there. The home was lovely, white with Spanish roofing, but it didn't feel like it was _her's. _It _was _nice to be within walking distance of the Burrow, though.

Hermione knocked on Ron's door. "Coming," she heard from inside. The door was opened by a slightly disheveled looking redhead. Ron blinked. "Hermione."

"Ron." Hermione fought a slight smirk at his messy hair. "Could I come in?"

Ron opened the door wider and began fumbling over his words, asking if she wanted anything to drink or eat and where their children were.

"They're at home, Ron. I'll be back in a moment and I have the wards up. Rose is thirteen now, she'll be okay for a few minutes."

Ron's right eye twitched. "Right. So what's up?"

Hermione breathed deeply. "Rose wanted to know if she could spend a week or so with a friend during the summer."

Ron shrugged. "You're her mother."

Hermione clenched her jaw and fought the urge to tell him that she was already aware of that. "Right. I just wanted to get your input before making any decisions."

"Thanks," Ron replied dryly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, sensing a bit of bitterness, but chose to say nothing. "Well?"

Ron sighed. "It sounds like a fine idea, Hermione."

She stood and forced a tight smile. "Great. Thank you for letting me interrupt your evening."

She turned to exit the apartment when he stopped her. "Hermione. I'm sorry. It's been a long day."

Hermione softened. "It's alright, Ron. I know things have been stressful lately with that business with the centaurs near Dublin." There was a slightly awkward pause. "Goodnight, Ron."

She stepped out the door and apparated away before hearing his reply.


End file.
